Gaea and Asturia in Gaea
by UranusLuvAnimes
Summary: My title sucks. Anyway, on with the summary! Gaea and Asturia, Hitomi's twin kids went to Gaea accidently. There they met Allen. But they were shocked when they discovered something. No TV's? No Phones? No Ipads? Ahhh! How can they survive this low-class planet?
1. Chapter 1

Hitomi Kanzaki looked at her sleeping ten-year-old twins. One boy, one girl, whom she named after the places she could not forget. It was a shock for her when she realize she was pregnant after her trip from Gaea ten years ago.

Flashback

_Hitomi was watching a movie with her friend, Yukari that day. It had been five months since her trip to Gaea. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her stomach. "Argh…" she cried. Yukari quickly sent Hitomi to the hospital. There, the doctor announced that Hitomi was pregnant for five six months. This news shocked everyone, for Hitomi was still very young to be even engaged to anyone. Having her pregnant, she refused to tell anyone who's the father, for she herself did not know who the father was. After giving birth to the twins, she did not name them until she they grew up. The boy, whom she named Gaea, is the splitting image of Van, Hitomi's love. The girl, she named Asturia, looked exactly like her. It was then she knew who was the father of her twins._

End of flashback

"Ahhh…" A yawn broke Hitomi's thought. She looked down to see Asturia awake. "Mommy, how come you haven't slept yet?" she asked. Hitomi smiled at her daughter, "Mommy will sleep soon, why don't you go back to sleep. Gaea, older than Asturia by five minutes, stirred, but did not wake up. Hitomi pitied her twins, having being single, with nobody knowing who is the father, many people jeered at them. Bullies are known to pick on her twins and teased them. Gaea, who cared for his sister, always stand up to them, only to come home with a black eye and some bruises. Asturia is the timid kind, having good manners, which is the opposite of Gaea, who is known as the prankster of the school. Nonetheless, the two are the perfect team, known as the dancing king and queen of the school. Hitomi always give the two what they want, since the two had no father, she had lied to them that their father had long died. She bought them iphones, ipads, laptops and even a dog, which she named Fanelia. As for their surname, she called them Gaea and Asturia Fanel. Not long after, she fell asleep in her chair.

The next day,

Gaea and Asturia are walking home from tuition. On the way, they bumped into a group of bullies. "Oh, look guys, it's the father-less twins." said one of the bullies. "Oh yeah, it is," replied another. And they started to hit Gaea and Asturia. _"Please," _thought Gaea as he endured the hitting. _"Take us away from here, away from these bullies…"_ he fainted as he received a blow on the stomach. A pillar of light appeared suddenly, and took Asturia and Gaea away with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaea blinked. He did not know what happened. All he knew that he and Asturia were surrounded by a pillar of blue light just when he received a blow from one of the bullies. The next minute he fainted. "I see that you have woken up," an unfamiliar voice came from a corner. He turned his head to see a man looking at him. The man looked too much like one of his mother's friend. He thought and, "Uncle Amano?" he asked incredulously. "I beg your pardon, but I'm not Amano, I don't know who he is. My name is Allen Schezar, a Knight Caeli, please to meet you." The man introduced. In the blankets, Asturia stirred and woke up. Gaea hugged his sister and glared at Allen, "Who exactly are you?" he asked. "Are you a kidnapper?" Allen laughed, "I'm not a kidnapper, whatever it is. By the way, what is your name?" Gaea continued to glare at Allen, "Why must I tell you?" he snapped. "Mother said before that I cannot tell strangers my name. I don't care whether you are a knight Katy or not." Beneath the sheets, Asturia asked, "Where are we?" "You are in Asturia," answered Allen. Both Gaea and Asturia stared at him. "How do you know my name?" asked Asturia. "What do you mean how do I know your name, I don't know your name, I just said that we are in Asturia." "There, you said it again, my name is Asturia, and onii-san name is Gaea." Asturia replied. Now is Allen's turn to stare, "What a coincidence. You are on planet Gaea and this is the capital of Gaea, Asturia." He looked at Asturia, "What's your mother's name?" he asked. "Hitomi Kanzaki." Asturia replied automatically, receiving a nudge from Gaea. Allen immediately called a messenger, "Tell Princess Eries, Princess Millerna and Prince Dryden to come and see Hitomi's twins." He ordered. "Then, go to King Van and Merle, King Chid and tell them that we have an unexpected visitor and to meet us here tomorrow afternoon."

The next day,

Allen and the Kings and Queens are talking while Gaea and Asturia sat and waited. There's no TV! How could people survive here without even a TV! Finally after goodness know how long, the group stopped talking. "Okay, can I watch TV now? It's Monday, there's Cardcaptor Sakura today, I wanna watch…." whined Gaea. "What's a TV?" asked Allen. "What!? You don't have TV's?" cried Gaea. The group shooked their heads. "Cars? Iphones?" Ipads? PSP's? PS2's? Computers? Laptops?" The group just shook their heads. "Waa! What kind of place this is?! No technology! I will die!" Gaea mentally shrieked out. Asturia patted Gaea's shoulder, "Never mind," she said, "We still have our bags with us, don't you have your laptop in there? We have our Ipads in the bags too." Gaea blinked, "Why did I not think of this before?" he asked himself. "Ready?" he asked Asturia. "What?" she asked. "Our dance at school next month, we just perfected the moves. And these low-class people can tell us what they think." He said. Asturia nodded, "Okay," she said.

Author's note:

_Can you all guess what dance they will give? Coming up on next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready?" Gaea asked his sister. Asturia nodded. "Alright, 1 2 3, Go!" the music went on through Gaea's laptop. "Oppa Gangnam Style!" the music went on and both the twins went on. Everyone watched, eyes twitching, except for one. "Hey! This is fun!" cried Van as hje joined the twins at dancing. For all they knew, Van sucked at dancing. Compared with Gaea and Asturia, who are professional dancers easily beat Van at dancing. But wait a minute, both Gaea and Asturia are singing out the lyrics, but what is Gaea singing? "Oppa Gaea style" he sang. What is this?

"Oppa Gaea Style!

Gaea Style!

**!**

I know you think I'm sexy cause you're gonna like this,

Keep your eyes peeled open while you watch me dancin',

Cheer out loud when you see me swishin',

Come on look at me, yo,

Oh…Look at me!

Cause I'm ever so sexy, oh,

Look at me!

At my sexy oh, body, oh,

Look at me!

At my shiny oh buttock, oh,

Look at me! Look at me!

Come on now, you,

Look at my buttock,

Ever so shiny! Oh, so shiny oh,

Come on now, you,

Look at my body,

Ever so sexy! Oh! So sexy!

Look at my sexy sexy sexy sexy body!

Oppa Gaea Style!

Gaea Style!

Op, op, op, op,

Oppa Gaea Style!

Gaea style!

Op, op, op, op,

Oppa Gaea Style!

Eh… sexy body,

Op, op, op, op,

Oppa Gaea style!

Eh… sexy body,

Op, op, op, op,

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!

I know you think I'm sexy cause you're gonna like this,

Keep your eyes peeled open while you watch me dancin',

Oh…Look at me!

Cause I'm ever so sexy, oh,

Look at me!

At my sexy oh, body, oh,

Look at me!

At my shiny oh buttock, oh,

Look at me! Look at me!

Come on now, you,

Look at my buttock,

Ever so shiny! Oh, so shiny oh,

Come on now, you,

Look at my body,

Ever so sexy! Oh! So sexy!

Look at my sexy sexy sexy sexy body!

Oppa Gaea Style!

Gaea Style!

Op, op, op, op,

Oppa Gaea Style!

Gaea style!

Op, op, op, op,

Oppa Gaea Style!

Eh… sexy body,

Op, op, op, op,

Oppa Gaea style!

Eh… sexy body,

Op, op, op, op,

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!

Come on now, and do the Gaea style,

Baby, baby,

Do the sexy Gaea style,

Come on now, and do the Gaea style,

Baby, baby,

Do the sexy Gaea style,

You know what I'm saying!

Oppa Gaea style!

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!

Eh… sexy body,

Op, op, op, op,

Oppa Gaea style!

Eh… sexy body,

Op, op, op, op,

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!

Oppa Gaea style! Hey!"

Both twins did a split after the dance, but everyone could not help laughing at what Gaea sang when he was dancing. Celena, Allen's sister even wanted an encore! "Now what?" asked Gaea to his sister. Asturia frowned, "I wanna play my MapleStory!" she exclaimed. For one hour, Asturia played with her MapleStory while Gaea used his Ipad to play his favourite games. Ex. Draw Free, Carrot Fantasy.

It was quiet for a while, then, "Yatta!" shrieked Asturia, "I am now Lvl. 31!" she shrieked happily. Gaea looked over his Ipad, "You are such a noob, As," he said and shoved Asturia away from the laptop, he then switched to his Maple Account. "See?" he exclaimed to Asturia pointing at the screen. "I'm Lvl. 96! Way better than you! Now, if you excuse me, I want to reach Lvl. 100 today. You can use the Ipad." He then play MapleStory while Asturia used the Ipad to play MapleCynus Knights. The adults in the room were shocked, they did not know anything about Ipads, MapleStory's or Draw Free. They decided to leave the twins alone. "I wish to have Asturia for a wife in the future…" thought King Chid to himself as he admire her beauty. "Gaea is so much like me…" thought Van.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry….. But I didn't have time to write. If you have read what I wrote in the author's note in Cardcaptor Sakura and The Future, chapter 13 you would have known why. By the way, the changed version of the "Gangnam Style" last chapter is my best friend's. She made it up. All you need is to change the gangnam into your name and there you go, you have your own version of gangnam style!

**Chapter 4: Cartoons**

Asturia looked at Merle. They were both sharing a room in Princess Millerna's palace. "Do you watch animes?" Asturia suddenly asked Merle. "What's an anime?" asked Merle, puzzled.

Asturia looked shocked, "You don't know what's an anime?"

"Nope," Merle shook her head.

"I tell you…" and there is Asturia, telling Merle all she know about animes.

(^,^)

"Transformers, all that meets the eye…" hummed Gaea, sitting beside Van. The two were also sharing a room in Princess Millerna's palace.

"What's that?" Van asked, curiosly.

"What!? You mean you never heard of transformers?" asked Gaea.

"No….."

"I thought you have a transformer…" said Gaea pointing towards the window.

Van looked out of the window and laughed, "That's Escaflowne, a Guymelef, not a transformer, whatever it is," he said.

"I show you what's a Transformer….." said Gaea as he turned on his laptop.

(^,^)

Merle sat by Asturia, her eyes glued onto the Ipad. She is now watching Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Episode 21. She had already finished with Cardcaptor Sakura, Fruit Basket, Maid-sama, Naruto and Itazura na kiss. All were super good to her. Inside her, her mind is already screaming, "I love Maid-sama! I love this! I love that!"

Asturia sat there, watching Merle with amusement. She had already finished the whole lot of anime long time ago. She switched on her Iphone, went to , and went and read the whole lot of fanfictions. Occasionally, she write her own fanfictions, including Spirited Away, Howls Moving Castle, Inazuma Eleven, Heat Guy and Hetalia- Axis Powers.

(^,^)

Van is furious. "How dare this stupid Transformer copy our Guymelef ideas!" He thought. The transformers did look a lot like Guymelefs, and a hell lot better too. It does not only turn into cars, whatever it is, it also can talk, and what the more, it can shoot some weird lights from their arms to their enemies.

"I really must get some people to build this kind of Guymelefs," thought Van. "Still, Escaflowne is the best!"

(^,^)

Hitomi was worried. Her only kids had went missing and she could do nothing. She had lost Van, now her kids as well. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at it and sighed.

"Just a Facebook notification," she thought. Then she doubled over.

"Gaea Kanzaki had passed level 139 in Candy Crush. His marks is 739452," she read. A thought struck her, where can her kids be when they can play their ever crazy Candy crush?


End file.
